1. The Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus and method for processing a broadcast signal, and more particularly to a broadcast receiver for processing video data using signaling information of a 3D broadcast service when a 3D broadcast system provides the 3D broadcast service, and a 3D video data processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a three dimensional (3D) image (or a stereoscopic image) provides a user's eyes with a stereoscopic effect using the stereoscopic visual principle. A human being feels both near and far through a binocular parallax caused by a distance between their eyes spaced apart from each other by about 65 mm, such that the 3D image enables both right and left eyes to respectively view associated planar images, resulting in the stereoscopic effect and the perspective effect.
The above-mentioned 3D image display method may be classified into a stereoscopic scheme, a volumetric scheme, a holographic scheme, etc. In case of using the stereoscopic scheme, the 3D image display method provides a left view image to be viewed by the left eye and a right view image to be viewed by the right eye, such that the user's left eye views the left view image and the user's right eye views the right view image through either polarization glasses or a display device, resulting in recognition of the 3D image effect.